Lovely Little Lady
by p y n q u e
Summary: I'm not little anymore. Etcetera is all grown up now. Etcetera is lovely. Educated, sane, and destined to be a star / Small edits were made. Rated T because I drop the F bomb. Didn't know what genre to use, so I chose drama...


**Lovely little lady**

**Disclaimer: **DAMN.

**Notes: **Eh, not as emo as my other ones!

This time it's about our lovely Etti.

By the way, just a side note—I am not emo. I am not depressed. Hell, I'm probably one of the happiest people you'll meet. Ever. I just like to write emo stuff. Lol. But this is actually very emo. I'm proud of myself.

* * *

I'm lovely. Yes. I am very, very lovely.

So why don't people say I am? It's always about _Victoria_ or _Jemima_ or just someone that's not me. Not Etcetera.

To them, I'm _not_ lovely. Which is a load of crap. I'm not hyper, I'm not a fangirl, and I most definitely am _not_ destined to fail in life!

Yeah, I heard you. I heard what you said. I heard what you said about me. I'm too _crazy_, too… _uneducated_.

Fuck you.

Just because I get a little—okay, very weak in the knees whenever Tugger shows up does not mean I am a fangirl, or crazy, or uneducated. And I am not destined to fail.

I'll show you. I'll show all of you. One day, you'll all look up to me and wonder how you couldn't see my inner radiance until I was far out of your reach. You'll get down on your knees and beg me to forgive you, and I'll stomp on your hands. Because your feet are lowest to the ground, and that means stuff that has to do with feet and stuff is really bad. See, I'm educated.

No, I'm not. That was horrible. If you could understand what I was trying to say, congratulations. You're just like me.

I do know things though. I just can't say them right. See? I knew what I was trying to say, I just couldn't piece it together. There.

I _am_ educated.

And I _am_ lovely. I always have been. You've just never noticed me. When my freckles began to fade and my figure filled out, you never noticed. When my face got sharper, but still had its Etcetera charm, you never noticed. When I started looking _pretty_ and not _cute_, you never noticed.

But he did. Tugger did. Even if he barely acknowledged it, he still pointed it out. Maybe he didn't exactly say I looked beautiful or anything. He said I looked older. Which is good enough for me. He noticed. Unlike you.

I _am not_ crazy. The defition—uh, no. Definition. That's what I meant. See, I bet you didn't even know that word! I may have said it wrong at first, but I got it right, didn't I? Ha!

Okay, maybe I'm a little strange. But I'm not crazy. The _definition_ of "crazy" in the _dictionary _(bet you didn't know _that_ word, either) means "ridiculous, not showing good sense or practicality."

Crap.

That's a perfect way to describe me, ain't—_isn't _it? God. I feel horrible now.

But I _am_ lovely. I _am _educated.

I am not destined to fail. Who even thought that up, anyway? Everlasting. Yes, I have a crush on a… what would you call him? I don't know. An idol. Yes, I may be a little _out there_. But that doesn't mean I'm going to fail!

I listen, I learn, I play and I work. Maybe not so much work, but I help mom and dad out when I can. When they want me to. When I'm supposed to.

Okay, when they make me.

But golly, I'm probably one of the best-behaved kits! I guess I talk a lot and I have a short attention span, but I don't fight or anything. I'm a little bundle of joy.

No. I'm not little anymore. Etcetera is all grown up now.

Etcetera _is_ lovely. Educated, sane, and destined to be a star.

I am Etcetera. Hear me roar. And giggle. I giggle a lot. And I'm proud of my giggle.

* * *

HEY.

That wasn't so bad, was it?

The last line was supposed to be something silly, which is was.

I wanted to do something like, "(insert giggle here)" but that would've been dumb, so I added the bit about the giggling.

I don't know who would call Etcetera uneducated, but I thought it would be a fun thing to, y'know, play off of.

After doing this, I feel like me and Etti are a lot alike.

Oh, and, I don't know who this would be addressed to. It seems like a letter, right? I guess it's addressed to… _you_.

Hope you liked. Salut!

(P.S. Who should I ambush next? Maybe Exotica?)


End file.
